Deep Magic
by Teefa and Co
Summary: 2nd in series. A mysterious stranger is after Eleni's hidden power. Can Magnus, Dolan, and Ferdenan save her?
1. Mystery Man

Mystery Man  
  
"Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred," the blond child counted as she lay her head on her arms, which were leaning against a large tree, "Ready or not, here I come."  
  
With that, ten-year old Eleni Dunbar went in search of her friends, nine-year-old Amon Miguel and eight-year-old Sara Larna. They had known each other for six years now, ever since Eleni had come to live with General Magnus Dunbar at the tender age of four. The three of them were the best of friends, and did everything together.  
  
Today, they were playing hide-and-seek in the woods behind Magnus's house. The general had originally opted for country living for the peace and quiet. Now he found that the area was a good place for the three children to play.  
  
Eleni looked around the woods. She suddenly heard a childish laugh coming from a nearby bush. It had to be Sara, she was often bubbly, and couldn't keep quiet for a long period of time. "Got'cha Sara! You're it! Now help me find Amon!" Eleni exclaimed.  
  
They found him in a short span of time. He had climbed a tree, and was hiding in the branches. But he didn't have a very good balance, so he nearly fell out. Both girls helped him down.  
  
Sara suggested, "We need to have a rule against hiding in trees. Amon, you always fall out of them. Once I'm a trained healer, I can fix you up, but not now."  
  
Amon shrugged. "Whatever Sara. I'll be able to climb trees one of these days." The boy was built like a string bean, but often acted like he was big and strong like "Uncle Magnus".  
  
Sara began to count on a tree as the others hid. Eleni found a nice spot in the center of a thick cluster of trees. It was her favorite spot, although she'd never hidden here before. There, in its center, was a clearing where she could stretch out comfortably while she waited to be found by her friends. "Well, well, well," a voice said, "What's a child such as yourself doing here?"  
  
Eleni looked up to see a man dressed like a sorcerer. He had long brown hair and odd red eyes. Just his voice was enough to send shivers down the child's spine.  
  
"Playing hide-and-seek, so please be quiet or I'll get found out," she whispered.  
  
The man told her, "You're an interesting child. I feel a strong force within you. You are training to become a sorceress, are you not little one?"  
  
Eleni nodded. "I want to help out in the army when I grow up. To keep this land at peace." She dared not tell him anything more, like how her parents had died in the revolution and that she wanted to keep others from feeling her sorrow. Or that she was Magnus Dunbar's ward.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now," the man stated, "I'll be seeing you around, Miss Eleni Dunbar."  
  
Eleni wanted to ask him how he knew her name when she hadn't even told him. But he was already walking away into the woods. The child began to wonder who exactly he was.  
  
"Found you at last. You sure had a good spot. Amon's it now, let's play some more," Sara called out to her friend. The orange haired girl ran up to Eleni.  
  
Eleni took one last look at the direction the man had come from. She figured that she wouldn't ever see him again, so there was no use in worrying. But there was something about him that didn't seem quite right to the young mage, some kind of coldness in those eyes of his.  
  
* * *  
  
She shared her experience in the clearing with both of her friends. Neither of them could offer any answers as to whom the man might be. In the end, they decided he was a traveling magic teacher searching for promising students, and maybe he had the ability to read a person's mind.  
  
But when they arrived back home, they heard Magnus shouting at someone. Eleni had never heard such a tone in his voice and it frightened her. He had never even yelled like that when Amon got into trouble for one of his numerous pranks. The person must really have done something wrong to warrant Magnus sounding like that.  
  
As they got closer, they heard him say, "I will not give you the child for you to use in whatever scheme you have planned. Eleni is not your little plaything."  
  
The voice that responded sounded cold and emotionless. "But I feel a great strength within her. She has powers that no child her age could ever hope to attain. They're even greater than what many adult sorcerers have. How about if I buy her from you, how much do you want."  
  
"I'm not selling my daughter as if she was a sack of grain," Magnus yelled, "Why don't you just give it up and go find some other person to bother about your dreams. There's plenty of adult sorcerers out there who can work with you on whatever you have planning."  
  
"But they wouldn't be able to ever hope to equal Eleni's strength," the voice replied.  
  
Eleni had enough of listening to the argument in progress. She ran inside to her father before he lost his temper and hurt himself or someone else. The child took a look at whom he was arguing with, and found it to be none other than the man that she had met in the forest earlier.  
  
He said, "We meet again Miss Dunbar. How about you come with me on my journey." Eleni held closer to Magnus. "How do you know my name? Why are you after me?"  
  
"My name is Amion, a sorcerer," he stated, "I've been watching you for a long time now. You are the one that I have been searching for. I need your powers to aid me on my travels."  
  
"No thank you, I'm happy here," she told him.  
  
Magnus said, "I want you to leave right now and let my daughter be."  
  
Amion turned to leave. "I'll leave here general, but by my word I'll be back to get the child." He then left the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
- - - -  
  
Don't pay any attention to the name. I just threw letters together. . .again. It's the easiest way to work. 


	2. Devil's Dreams

Devil's Dreams  
  
A week passed. Eleni and Magnus had almost forgotten about Amion. They figured he would come again, but he didn't even stray within a mile of their home. The guards could attest to that.  
  
Eleni had practically kept herself under lock and key in that time. She never left the safety of the house, where Magnus and his personal Healer, Mimi, lived. If ever she had to go out for something, Eleni would make sure she went with Magnus's most trusted lieutenants, Dolan and Ferdenan.  
  
But now, she felt secure enough to go out and play. She had gone on a picnic with her father, Mimi, Sara, Amon, her tutor Huxely, Dolan, and Ferdenan. They all ate a nice lunch, and watched the clouds go by. Amon said he saw a warhorse in one of them, while Eleni saw a dragon in another. Pretty soon, all three kids were trying to figure out what each cloud looked like.  
  
After that was over, the three children went to play hide-and-seek in the forest. Eleni returned to her secret spot, wondering if the others had forgotten about it by now. Besides, no one uses the same space every time they hide, so repeating it once in a while could throw them for a loop.  
  
Today, Eleni had brought a book along with her. It was the magic textbook she used when she studied with Huxely. She was so close to casting an actual spell, that she could feel it. So Eleni was trying to speed up the process a little bit.  
  
"Dark Star, the basic spell of Mage Class," she read quietly, "It summons a small void to consume your enemy. The weakest of a Mage's repertoire, it serves as a basis for all attack magic."  
  
"Well read Eleni. You are a true Mage," Amion's voice echoed. He jumped down from the trees above her, and stared at the child with evil looking eyes.  
  
Eleni screamed, "No, leave me alone. Dark Star, come to my aid." To her amazement, the spell flowed right from her hands, and hit Amion in the chest. He reeled back in obvious pain.  
  
Amion walked closer. "You are indeed a mighty sorceress. No adult has ever managed to scratch me, but you, a mere child succeeded. You'll be the perfect servant." With that, he grabbed her by the wrist, and held her tightly, pulling her along with him.  
  
"Let me go," she called out, "Daddy, Dolan, Ferdenan. . .help me!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Magnus, come quick! We need help!" exclaimed Sara. She ran towards where the adults were still talking. By the time she arrived, she was out of breath.  
  
He asked her, "What is wrong Sara?"  
  
Sara caught her breath. "We were playing hide-and-seek, and I was it. But when I looked around the forest, I couldn't find Eleni. I found Amon, and we looked together. Eleni is no where to be found. Then, in a clearing, we found this." She held up Eleni's magic book.  
  
"Take me to where you found it," Magnus requested, "We might be able to find some clues as to what happened if we go. Ferdenan, Dolan, let's go."  
  
When they got there, the three began to look around. On the ground, they could see Eleni's little footprints, as well as Amion's larger ones. It looked like the child had been struggling to get away from the man, from the way her prints seemed to go every which way, as the man's stayed still.  
  
"It must be that guy who visited you last week General Magnus," stated Ferdenan.  
  
Magnus said, "Who else would it be. Darn, how could we have been so careless? We should have known that he was only laying low so we'd let our guard down, making it easier to take her."  
  
Dolan pointed to the west. "It looks like the tracks go off in that direction. We must follow them immediately. He has at least ten minutes on us, that's how long ago Sara found the book."  
  
* * *  
  
"Would you just shut up, brat," Amion yelled, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to use your magic on that monster up ahead of us."  
  
"You do it, I want my daddy," screamed Eleni.  
  
The monster charged the child. Eleni's eyes showed signs of obvious fears. Suddenly, she let out a Dark Star, and obliterated it in one shot. Then she began to cry even harder.  
  
Amion told her, "We're almost to town. You're going to help me become very rich my dear. I'm going to become the most famous sorcerer/thief once I have you on my side."  
  
Eleni looked back, hoping her father would appear before her. "But stealing from people is very bad, isn't it? That's what my daddy always says to me."  
  
"Do you think I care what your daddy tells you," Amion mocked, "You belong to me now, and you'll listen to what I say. If I say you'll help me steal, then you'll help me steal."  
  
'Daddy, come and help me. Ferenan, Dolan, Huxely, Mimi, Amon, Sara, I miss all of you. I want to go back home,' she thought. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Ferdenan looked ahead of himself at the terrain. It sure didn't look friendly, and he was scared. He suddenly saw something moving in the woods, and he jumped. It turned out to only be a little rabbit. Dolan asked, "Why do you always pick the worst times to freak out? We need to save Eleni, not run around like chickens with our heads cut off."  
  
Magnus got in between before a fight broke out. "Dolan is right Ferdenan. We're behind as it is, and I don't want to lose track of Amion. Hopefully, we can find him before he goes to a port to catch a ship somewhere. If he gets on a ship, we'll never find him."  
  
Both men agreed with him. They continued walking through the forest. Nothing was going to stop them from saving Eleni, even if it meant their lives.  
  
- - - -  
  
Amion's ambitions have been revealed. Now Magnus goes on his quest to save his daughter. 


	3. The Trio's Travels

The Trios Travels  
  
Magnus and his men continued on through the forest. When they came to the edge of it, they saw a river. It looked like the trail ended right at it, but then Ferdenan saw the tracks resumed on the other side. So they all crossed the river, and continued onwards.  
  
"Nothing is ever easy," mumbled Dolan, "But with us, everything is a nightmare."  
  
"I agree, we don't just have it hard, we have it harder than the stones on the street," replied Ferdenan. He shot an arrow at a bat that had decided to bother them.  
  
At the top of the hill, they saw a town in the nearby valley. It looked like the trail was going in that direction, so the trio began to run as fast as they could. Maybe they would catch up with Amion in town.  
  
* * *  
  
The tavern was quiet for that time of day. But the silence was shattered as the three warriors entered and sat down at the bar. They all ordered a beer, and looked around.  
  
Magnus pulled out a picture of Eleni, and asked, "Have you seen this girl? Her name is Eleni, and she's ten years old. She was last seen wearing a red dress with a golden cord as a belt. The person she is rumored to be with is a man in his thirties with long brown hair and red eyes. He dresses like a sorcerer, and carries a staff in his hand."  
  
The bartender looked at Magnus's picture. "Nope, haven't seen her. But are you talking about Amion? He comes in here every so often and orders a drink. I've heard he's really nothing more than a common thief. Never thought he'd kidnap a child for ransom."  
  
"Where does he live?" asked Magnus, "I need to see if he has her."  
  
"In the little shack in the northern part of the slums. Keeps to himself most of the time. To tell you the truth, he scares me to no end," she told him.  
  
Magnus replied, "I thank you for your help miss. Maybe I'll be able to find my child now. I'll give you a nice reward for your information."  
  
She looked at him. "That's not necessary. I can't just let a child stay in the hands of a riff raff like Amion. Hope you can find her when you go there."  
  
"Magnus," began Ferdenan, "Can we finish our beers before we go? If he lives in this town, he's sure to be easy to track down. I'm sure he won't hurt Eleni, she's to valuable to him."  
  
"You're right Ferdenan. Besides, I know she's going to be ok. One thing Amion said was right, she isn't an ordinary girl. Eleni can take care of herself, all we have to do is to support her and bring her back home again. But let's not waste time, I don't want her there any longer than needed be. Poor dear is probably frightened about the whole thing," Magnus reminded him.  
  
* * *  
  
In Amion's hut, thing weren't going quite as planned for the wicked sorcerer. Eleni was casting Dark Star every time he attempted to come close to her. Then she was using all of his mage potions up in order to keep her MP filled up as she fought.  
  
Amion yelled, "You little brat. Stop that. I'm not here to hurt you, but you're hurting me a lot." Eleni aimed another Dark Star his way. "Leave me be. I just want to go home. If you let me go, I'll stop hurting you with this spell. How do I know you're not going to hurt me? You could just be lying to me in order to make me let my guard down. I'm not helping you steal, and I won't be a ransom."  
  
With that, she blasted him again, and ran right out the door. The second Amion recovered, he ran after Eleni. He wasn't letting the goose that lay the golden eggs getting away from him now, if she was this powerful as a child, imagine what she'd be as an adult. He was going to be rich, and nothing was going to stop him. Especially not the kid he needed to make that a reality.  
  
"There's got to be an easier way of handling a kid than this," he stated, "I probably didn't give my mom half the trouble that she is doing to me."  
  
* * *  
  
After Magnus and his men had finished their beers, they paid a visit to Amion's house. But when they arrived, they found it was completely empty. The only sign that someone had been there recently was the fresh scent of magic being used.  
  
"Eleni must be fighting back. We better find her soon," Dolan said.  
  
Magnus told them, "She'll probably look for a way back home. Let's go towards the city limits, to see if we can catch up with them, or they'll end up there eventually."  
  
So they ran to the gate they had entered through. But on the way, they heard a scream, and a magical explosion. When they headed for the source, they saw Eleni casting Dark Star on Amion.  
  
Magnus ran up to his daughter. "Eleni, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just fine daddy, I got out alright," she said, "But he won't leave me alone." She grabbed onto his leg, in hopes of shielding herself from Amion's sight.  
  
"We're here to help you Eleni. Leave the fighting to the three of us," Ferdenan stated.  
  
Amion exclaimed, "You three shouldn't have interfered. Now you will die. The child is mine now, and I need her help more than you do."  
  
Magnus let Eleni hide behind him. "But you're forgetting the strategy of battle. Maybe I'm Armor class, and will get my butt kicked by you. But Dolan and Ferdenan are fighters, which Mages are weak against. You don't stand a chance against them."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Amion said, "I'll never lose, especially not to a trio of Ishtarian lackeys like you three. Prepare yourself for the end."  
  
- - - -  
  
The battle will be next time. I sure am getting good at resolving these stories pretty quickly. Maybe because there's not much to write about with this. 


	4. Fateful Fight

Fateful Fight  
  
"You will die," screamed Amion, "Go, my ally. Burn them all to ashes. Salamander." At once, a huge fiery dragon began to take form as the ultimate Enchanter's spell was cast.  
  
The spell began to head for the three men and the child. Magnus pushed Eleni out of the range of the dragon's breath, so she wasn't caught up in it as well. But all three of them were hurt.  
  
"What should we do Magnus?" asked Dolan.  
  
Ferdenan chimed in, "Yeah, he's quite powerful. I don't know if I can stand after that last attack."  
  
Magnus and Dolan looked at Ferdenan's leg. It was charred and burned pretty badly, as he had been out in front. There was no doubt that it would leave a permanent scar, if he was lucky. If he wasn't lucky, Ferdenan might have to get the leg amputated.  
  
Amion laughed at his opponents' pain. "What's the matter? Is that all a trio of warriors from the Ishtarian Army is capable of? Might as well leave little Eleni with me if you want to survive."  
  
"I'll never back down," vowed Magnus, "You shall never lay your hands on Eleni."  
  
"How valiant, a father protecting his freak of a daughter," Amion said.  
  
Magnus yelled, "Freak?! Who are you to call my Eleni a freak? She's a normal ten-year-old."  
  
Amion looked at her. "You see how powerful the child is. Normal sorcerers don't learn such things for another four or five years at the earliest, and that's only the best. She's got powers that even those prodigies don't start off with. Either the child isn't human, or she's a freak of nature."  
  
"I'm no freak!" exclaimed Eleni, "I'm just gifted. I'll fight you as well."  
  
"Eleni, leave here now. I can't stand to see you get hurt," Magnus stated.  
  
Eleni begged, "But father, I want to help you fight off this bad man. I can take care of myself." Dolan butted in. "Miss Eleni, do as your father says. Go and find a Healer for Ferdenan's leg. If not, take this money and buy some Herbs." He handed one thousand gold to Eleni.  
  
Eleni looked at her father and his men. All of them gave her looks that told her to run and to not worry about them. So she ran off, looking for help for her friend.  
  
"If you're finished making my life more difficult than it should be," Amion told them, "Then can we continue the battle. I'll die of old age before you three get ready at this rate."  
  
He charged up another Salamander, and fired it off. Ferdenan shot an arrow at Amion, while Dolan charged with his sword. Magnus moved into a position to attack him from behind, being careful due to an Armor's natural weakness to magical attacks.  
  
"Chew on this, you monster!" exclaimed Ferdenan as he fired another arrow at Amion. It hit the man right in the chest, but seemed as harmless as a flyswatter against him.  
  
Dolan inquired, "But why? Arrows and swords are strong against Mage and Healer classes, how could he block that attack with relative ease?"  
  
Amion sneered. "I am more than a mere mage. I've studied for many years to learn magic, and perfect my techniques. If only you hadn't interfered, you wouldn't have to be killed."  
  
"I'd sooner die," stuttered Magnus, "Than to let you do something horrible to Eleni."  
  
"Compassion, kindness, love. Those useless emotions were your downfall General. I've never had any need for such frivolous things," Amion admitted.  
  
Ferdenan yelled, "You really are a monster. Everyone needs love and kindness. They're the glue that holds the human race together when times are tough and it seems like the night will never end."  
  
Amion laughed even harder than before. "You expect me to believe that, little man? Which one of us is still standing, and which one of us is lying there on the pavement, waiting to die?"  
  
Suddenly, a blast of magic lit up the air. It was a Dark Star, and it hit Amion square in the stomach. An arrow followed suite, and a Healing spell began to work on Ferdenan's leg.  
  
Magnus looked around. There, he saw Huxely, Mimi, Eleni, Sara, and Amon - - who had managed to create a small bow to use. Mimi went to take care of Magnus's wounds, while Huxely ran towards Dolan. Sara grabbed a Herb, and applied it to Ferdenan's leg. Eleni and Amon ran to the front.  
  
"Get out of here while you still can," Magnus begged, "Eleni, it's not safe for you or your friends. The three of you should retreat now before you get hurt."  
  
"Father, I think I can help you. I did a good job of holding him off before, so I think I can fight him now, when I'm with you and your men. Please let me stay," she sobbed.  
  
Amon stated, "I want to help you to sir. Although this little bow is only made of a stick and some string, its better than nothing. I want to protect all the people who love me."  
  
Sara looked determined. "I can't do much besides use items, but I will help out too."  
  
"We'll charge him together," ordered Eleni, "Let's go get him."  
  
With that, Amon fired a few arrows, while Eleni cast Dark Star. Sara rushed at him and whacked him on the knees with the stick she used as a staff. Amion began to feel the sting where a loose part of the bark had cut him. He immediately grabbed an Herb.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked, "What else can I expect from a group of children?"  
  
"How about this, Piercing Ray," screamed Eleni. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the second attack spell a Mage learns struck Amion to the ground.  
  
He got up, apparently injured. Eleni was aiming another spell his way. Amon was on the other side, an arrow already loaded and ready to go. Sara had her stick to his head.  
  
Amion said, "I've got to escape. I'll have to call up a portal, and leave this plane. But mark my words, I'll be back one day to extract my revenge." With that, he called up a much different portal from the one that haunted Eleni's nightmares. He stepped inside, and vanished.  
  
- - - -  
  
Epilogue coming soon. Thought it was cute for the kids to fight too. I know Eleni can't cast Piercing Ray when she joins you, but A) I don't know what to do about EXP and LVs in a fic, and B) She cast it out of desperation for the situation. 


	5. Future Fantasy

Future Fantasy  
  
Time passed quickly after the final battle with Amion. Try as they may, no one could figure out where he had gone with that portal. But they always expected him to come back and bother them again. Eleni was extra careful when she went outside again, but she wasn't to the point of locking herself in.  
  
Ferdenan's leg was badly burned. He would survive, and the leg didn't need to be amputated, but he would always have a limp to go with it. The young Archer quit the military, knowing how it might burden Magnus to take him along in this condition.  
  
But that didn't stop him from practicing his Archer, or even teaching it. Ferdenan took Amon on as his student, hoping to foster the boy's natural talents for the bow. When he wasn't helping his young student, Ferdenan worked as a sentry at Magnus's place. It was the least he could do for his old friend, since the general now needed to find someone else to lead his Archery unit.  
  
Sara was also practicing in her chosen field. Mimi had seen how much the child liked to care for people and their injuries, and decided to train her in the Healing arts. She would give many of the same lessons that Huxely had given Eleni when the child had first come to live with them.  
  
Dolan and Magnus were both still working in the army. The usual revolts that broke out around Ishtaria needed to be put down. And they were the best men for the job. The council needed every available man for the job, so they were still often not at home.  
  
Eleni often wondered what had become of Amion. The days turned into weeks, weeks into months, until one full year had passed. She thought that maybe he could have been trapped in the warp, or died in it. But there was no letting her guard down, she well remembered what happened last time. Although it was a pretty long time for him to be gone. Amion was the type of man who needed everything done right away. Why would he wait on kidnapping the girl once again? Especially when she was growing up, and her powers were increasing along with her.  
  
Thinking back to that, Eleni remembered what he had said about her. That she was nothing more than a freak. The powers she wielded weren't possible at only ten-years-old. Even teenagers were unable to call forth such skills for the most part.  
  
But all that thinking made Eleni realize that he had been wrong. "I'm not a freak. I may be different from the other kids my age, but I am not a freak. If anything, I'm special. It's an honor to be able to use such abilities from a young age. Imagine what I can do when I grow up. I'll probably be able to help daddy out in the army if a war ever comes up."  
  
She smiled as she looked at the moonlit sky. The moonlight shone down around her, like it was lighting her way. It was as if it was telling her that everything was going to be all right, that she had a bright future to look foreword to. Eleni believed the moon's message without question.  
  
* * *  
  
Much talk was going on about Eleni since the battle. Many villagers had seen her casting spells with such power as they walked by. They then told their friends and family, who told their friends and family, and so on, and so on, until quite a stir had been made about Eleni's powers.  
  
Many of the rumors included a child with the powers to call upon demons to help her, or one who grew angel's wings and used them as a shield to protect herself. Some of the rarer and more exorbitant ones were that Eleni was in fact a demon, or that she was some sort of super hero. This made many of the villagers shudder when she went to town with her father for one reason or another.  
  
That didn't seem to bother her in the least. After all, it was just gossip. Things like that always get blown way out of proportion as they spread further and further from their source.  
  
"After all, who could believe that I have such powers?" Eleni asked her friends one day. They were sitting by themselves in the fields. The only adult presence they could see was a group of sentries, but they always guard any of the members of their household after the last incident.  
  
Amon said, "I could, after seeing what you can do. You really nailed that creep good with that Piercing Light spell of yours. It was really cool."  
  
Sara nodded her head. "But we know that you're a good person, no matter what. You've been our friend for seven years now, and have shown nothing but kindness to everyone here."  
  
"Yup," Amon agreed, "Except to Amion, but that jerk really deserved it for what he did to you." "It makes me think about where I came from again. I never did find my answers. All anyone knows was that I was wandering around the ruins of that destroyed village when Magnus and his men came by. Then Ferdenan hit me with the arrow when I scared him a little by making my voice sound scary and casting a shadow," Eleni said.  
  
Sara stated, "Well, whomever you really are, you'll always be Eleni Dunbar to us. The same girl we grew up with up until now, and who we'll continue to grow up with for the rest of our lives."  
  
Eleni looked at her friends. "Let's make a pact. No matter what happens, or what directions our lives may turn, we'll always be there when one of the others needs help. Promise you guys."  
  
"We promise," Amon agreed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Ditto. No reason why we should not," Sara replied.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Mimi's voice call, "Sara, Amon, Eleni, time to come inside. Dinner is ready. If you don't come in right now, it'll cool off."  
  
Eleni got up. "Well, you know what they say, can't think on an empty stomach. Coming Mimi!" She ran back towards the house, with Sara and Amon following close behind.  
  
- - - -  
  
Another story over. I've got a sequel planned, again. Should be up in another month, at the most. If you want to know, Amion never did return to their world. He got caught up in ruling another world, and was killed in a battle with a Guardian and her lover. It's part of my Tales of Destiny/Digimon crossover Digital Destiny, for reference. Here's the thank yous. First, to Konami for making the game. Also to my friend Dan for getting me into the game in the first place. Finally, to the makers of Slayers, Ruin Explorers, Dirty Pair Flash, and Inu Yasha, as I was listening to some of their themes while writing, and it helped my ideas flow. 


End file.
